


Bringing Up the Past

by Faelin



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelin/pseuds/Faelin
Summary: Takes place after 1x04 where Chloe sees Lucifer's wing scars.





	Bringing Up the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I forgot to upload but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

After the incident at Lucifer's place where he showed far too much of himself than she wanted, Chloe Decker finds herself wondering about those big scars on his back during down moments of her days. She always stops herself when she realizes what she's doing, but that doesn't change the fact that it still happens. She knows he says it was from Maze cutting off his wings, but she obviously didn't believe that.

It gets worse when it's not just mental anymore. Lucifer and her had just got the bad guy for their newest case, but Lucifer had stuck himself in the middle of a life threatening situation as he has had a habit of doing lately. The guy had pulled a gun on Chloe and Lucifer had jumped in front of her. Although he did fire, luckily Lucifer had only come away with a graze on his arm that the paramedics quickly took care of.

She's ushering him into her police car with a hand pressing into his back when she feels him suddenly take in a breath and quickly moves a few steps ahead of her. Considering he loves taking every chance to get close to her, him doing this now after what just happened keeps her handing just kind of...floating there in the air out of surprise.

She opens her mouth to say something, anything, but all that comes out is, "Lucifer, I..." before he realizes what had just occurred. She doesn't get a chance to explain or apologize though because Lucifer is rolling his shoulders and pulling on the lapels of his jacket, pretending to get any wrinkles out and saying, "You're fine, Detective. Think nothing of it."

She lowers her hand and nods before climbing into the car with him following suit soon after.

\--

She wants to apologize for what happened, but whenever a conversation could even potentionally lead into her doing just that, Lucifer always changes the topic or does and says something to take her mind away from it.

It all comes to a head though when they're snooping around a suspect's house (courtesy of Lucifer ignoring that pesky breaking and entering law) and Chloe hears the telltale sound of a gun being cocked. She grabs Lucifer, one hand roughly grabbing his bicep and the other pushing into his back, and pushes him towards the ground behind the desk where they'll hopefully be safe from the bullet barrage.

Her eyes are screwed shut as she waits for the bullets to run their course so she doesn't see Lucifer's reaction. She doesn't notice that his back is arched away from the floor or hear the gasp that got wrenched out of his lungs.

Once the initial shock of the bullet hell is over she quickly calls in for back up and casts an eye down to her partner below her to make sure none of them had found their way to him when she finally sees what's happening.

Again she's confused, but she can't worry about what's happening with him at the moment. She can't find any blood anywhere so he's at least physically okay for now. "Stay down." She orders before picking herself off of him and taking her gun out of her holster. She picks her way across the chips of wood littered across the floor and peeks out into the hallway. There's no one in either direction but she doesn't trust that to last very long so she goes back to where Lucifer is still on the floor.

His back isn't arched off the ground anymore so she counts that as a win, but the furious expression on his face lets her know that she fucked up somehow.

She's seen him angry before, but this definitely goes beyond anything she's seen before. She stalks passed her without so much as a glance and with a wide berth between them.

Chloe rubs a hand into her forehead where an ache is slowly forming. She hasn't known Lucifer for long but she feels terrible for making him feel this way, even if she doesn't currently know why it happened.

She leaves the house and finds him leaning with his side against the police cruise; the back up she had called earlier running towards her. She quickly lets them know about the gunner and sends them away to search for them before turning her full attention to her partner.

She stops near him, knowing to stop far enough way that she wasn't in his personal bubble. Waiting for him to speak almost proves fruitless until he finally speaks up. "It was a mistake, I get that now. That doesn't mean you get to torture me this way, Detective."

"Sorry, what?" She honestly has no idea what he's going on about, but it's clearly extremely important.

"That night at my place, where I evened our experiences and showed you myself. My scars..." He stops to swallow some emotions down and control himself. "You just keep touching them and it's infuriating. No one's touched my scars in years and yet you keep finding ways to just that. And then today! You shoved your human little hand into them just now and I..."

While the sudden waterfall of words out of Lucifer’s mouth were surprising, the silence that followed afterwards was even more so. Chloe doesn’t think she’s ever seen him at a loss for words. She doesn’t really have any type of response at the moment, her mind is jumbled from today’s events, so she silently puts the car in drive and takes them to her house. Trixie is having a sleepover with one of her friends so she won’t be home.

He doesn’t talk during the car ride nor when they pull up in her driveway. They both step out of the car and into the house before Chloe takes a seat on the couch. Lucifer decides to stand in the room and run his hands over his face while attempting to formulate words.

With a sigh, Chloe says, “Look, Lucifer, I’m sorry. I never realized I was doing it. I never intended to make you uncomfortable or anything. I certainly would have taken care to not do it if I had known earlier.”

There’s a pause where Lucifer just stands there and stares at her with a look that says he can’t quite figure her out before he asks, “Why?”

Confused, Chloe asks, “What do you mean? Why what?”

“Why did you do it in the first place? You had never done it before. It’s very much a recent development.”

She opens her mouth to reply before she realizes that she doesn’t really have a full answer. She attempts to answer regardless. “I guess, when you showed me…yourself and I saw your scars I just got curious? I know you said it’s the scars from where your friend cut your wings off, but you know I don’t believe you’re actually the devil. I’d never really seen anything like it in person so it’s in the back of my mind. Again, though, it won’t happen anymore and I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

After her spiel is over, Lucifer searches her face for anything that would deem anything she said as false and finds nothing. His signature grin is over his face as he says, “If you wanted your hands on me, Detective, all you had to do was ask.”

She rolls her eyes and the familiarity of flirting and can’t help the grin over her face as she hums in acknowledgement.


End file.
